Call Me (When you're sober)
by Star of the Revolution
Summary: Había sido un día horrible y lo último que esperaba Kanda al abrir la puerta de su departamento era encontrar a Lavi y Allen cantando en ropa interior. Slight Yullen.


¡Hola a todos!

Lamento haberme ausentado (si es que acaso a alguien le importe) pero a veces sucede la vida y no hay más opción que adentrarse en ella. Les dejo una mini historia, drabble podría decirse, que se me ocurrió mientras me caigo de sueño. Así que por ello disculpen cualquier error ortográfico y la locura general que envuelve esta historia. ¡Espero les guste!

 **Disclaimer:** Ya todos sabemos que Dgrayman no me pertenece, ¡no es necesario echarle más sal a la herida! Sólo tomo prestados los personajes de Hoshino Katsura por un ratito.

¡On with the show!

* * *

Había sido un día horrible.

No. En realidad, no.

Había sido un día jodidamente horrible.

Había sido uno de esos días en que todo lo que pudiese salir mal así lo hizo. Un típico día a la ley de Murphy. Había sido uno de esos días en que lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa, tomar una ducha caliente, comer e irse a dormir. Sencillo. Simple.

Por eso es que sintió su ojo derecho latir con fastidio al abrir la puerta de su departamento sólo para encontrarse al Moyashi y al conejo cantando karaoke en nada más que su ropa interior.

Podía sentir el comienzo de una intensa migraña hacer nido en su cabeza cuando divisó la cantidad de botellas y latas de cerveza vacías regadas por todo el piso e hizo una mueca cuando el pelirrojo finalmente se percató de su presencia.

-¡Yuu!

-¡BaKanda! ¡Bienvenido a casa!

Que jodida hermosa manera de terminar este día horrible.

-¿Qué mierdas están haciendo par de imbéciles?- dijo prácticamente gruñendo mientras cerraba la puerta de entrada, de manera bastante brusca por cierto.

-¡Strip Karaoke!- gritó Lavi haciendo una pose ridícula.

Parpadeó una vez.

Luego dos.

Finalmente cerró los ojos y comenzó a masajearse la sien tratando de procesar las palabras del conejo y de bloquear la voz claramente fuera de tono del brote de habas que se escuchaba de fondo. ¿Acaso estaba cantando Celine Dion? ¡Oh, la humanidad!

-¿Cómo demonios es eso siquiera un juego?

-Pan comido mi querido amigo- dijo el pelirrojo arrastrando cada sílaba en claro signo de ebriedad –Uno canta y si al otro no le gusta… ¡fuera la ropa!

¿Y esta persona se suponía que era un genio? ¿En serio?

De repente se encontró con un Moyashi pegado a su pecho. Levantó una ceja tanto a causa del fastidio como de la curiosidad al ver el pequeño tinte rosa que coloreaba las usualmente pálidas mejillas del albino. Además, ¿quién era él para negar que le gustara el hecho que tener a un prácticamente desnudo Moyashi pegado a su cuerpo?

-Vamos BaKanda- a pesar de disimularlo mejor que Lavi, era bastante obvio el estado de ebriedad en que se encontraba el enano –Únete, será divertido.

La mera idea de desnudar completamente al albino era realmente apetecible pero el hechizo se rompió de golpe cuando dicho muchacho eructó en su cara. La sonrisa entre tímida y abochornada del albino no le impidió que le dedicara una de sus mejores miradas asesinas.

-¿Uups?

-¡Oi Allen! ¡Dejaste de cantar y por eso pierdes!- rio Lavi mientras señalaba con el micrófono al enano –Tú sabes lo que eso significa… ¡afuera calzoncillos!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es basura, Lavi!

Y así como así el Moyashi volvió junto al conejo, comenzando un típico argumento de borrachos acerca de perder, hacer trampa, cantar, Celine Dion, calzoncillos y otras mierdas más. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró fastidiado alejándose de la escena. Ignorando las quejas y llantos de los dos idiotas para que regrese con ellos, se dirigió a la nevera y regresó al living con una caja de cervezas bien frías. Ignorando aún a los dos chicos, que lo miraban en silencio y atentamente, se desplomó en el sillón y agarró una lata de cerveza al mismo tiempo que con sus pies se quitaba las zapatillas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó luego de tomar un gran sorbo de cerveza –Estoy demasiado sobrio para esto.

Les tomó sólo un minuto a los ya alcoholizados muchachos registrar sus palabras antes que dos grandes sonrisas se dibujaran en sus rostros.

Una vez que ambos retomaron su discusión volvió a cerrar los ojos y nuevamente tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Si así iba a ser su noche, lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de disfrutarla. Seguirles la corriente. Una mueca entre maléfica y pícara se hizo camino hasta sus labios cuando el Moyashi finalmente le concedió la razón a Lavi y se sacó sus calzoncillos.

Quizás ese día no era tan horrible después de todo.

* * *

Fin

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado!

¡Gracias por leer mi historia y nos estamos leyendo en la próxima!


End file.
